warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Eagles
The Silver Eagles is a Loyalist Codex Astartes-compliant Space Marine Chapter. It is a Second Founding Successor Chapter of the Ultramarines Legion. Little else is known of this Chapter's history within Imperial archives. Chapter History Notable Campaigns *'Narthex Nebula Campaign - Calva Senioris (Unknown Date.M41)' - When the Silver Eagles conducted a joint campaign against the Orks of the Narthex Nebula with the venerable Dark Angels Chapter, the overzealous actions of Interrogator-Chaplain Asmodai nearly brought the two Chapters to the brink of war. During the foray into the Narthex Nebula, a Dark Angels company fought alongside a number of Silver Eagles companies to cleanse several Imperial worlds from Ork enslavement. The campaign began well, with four planets liberated in the first standard year. However, during the joint attack on the fifth system, Calva Senioris, without warning, Asmodai took command of the Dark Angels force, usurping Master Charon with threats of censure when the Company Captain protested. Abandoning the offensive against the Ork-held capital, Asmodai led the Dark Angels against the resistance encampment, killing everybody they found. Seeking out rumours of a, "remarkable warrior", it turned out that he was not one of the Fallen that the Interrogator-Chaplain had long sought. He was instead an Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos who had been on Calva Senioris to warn of Ork aggression when the Greenskins had attacked. Meanwhile, the Silver Eagles had been surrounded, their flank left unprotected by the Dark Angels' absence, and half of them had been slain. Master Charon reasserted his command and led the force on a desperate counterattack to relieve the beleaguered Space Marines, arriving in time to assist the last 190 warriors. The matter might have ended there had not the Inquisitor returned to the Silver Eagles' homeworld with the devastated companies, informing their Chapter Master of what had happened and requesting that the Silver Eagles assist him in chastising the Dark Angels for their behaviour. Understandably reluctant to declare war on the descendants of the ancient I Legion, Chapter Master Periphas first sent emissaries to The Rock to ask for an explanation and recompense. Supreme Grand Master Azrael himself was forced to attend to Periphas' demands, taking him away from the Tower of Angels for a considerable time. Meanwhile, during Azrael's absence, Asmodai was restricted to his chambers and the chapel. On his return, the Supreme Grand Master asked if Asmodai had any regrets over what had happened, to which the Chaplain replied that he regretted not killing the Inquisitor when he had the opportunity. *'Plague Wars (ca. 111.M42)' - During the Plague Wars of Ultramar, the Silver Eagles sent 5 companies to aid their resurrected Primarch Roboute Guilliman in retaking his home realm from the Death Guard Traitor Legion and other servants of the Plague God Nurgle. Notable Silver Eagles *'Chapter Master Periphas' - Current Chapter Master of the Silver Eagles Chapter. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Silver Eagles primarily wear metallic silver Power Armour. The white squad specialty symbol -- Tactical, Devastator, Assault or Veteran -- is located on the right shoulder plate. A white Roman numeral is stenciled on the inside of the shoulder plate, to the right of the squad specialty symbol, indicating squad number. The colour of the Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard indicates company number in accordance with the Codex Astates -- i.e. White (1st Company), Yellow (2nd Company), Red (3rd Company), Green (4th Company), etc. Chapter Badge The Silver Eagles' Chapter badge is a stylised white Aquila, centred on a field of navy blue. Sources *''Adeptus Astartes: Successor Chapters'' (Limited Release Booklet) *''Chapter Approved 2001 - Second Book of the Astronomican'' *''Codex: Ultramarines'' (2nd Edition), pg. 9 *''Warlords of the Dark Millennium: Asmodai'' (7th Edition), pp. 8-9 *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (8th Edition), pp. 158-159 es:Águilas Plateadas Category:S Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Ultramarines Category:Second Founding